Alma de Serpiente
by sakuragui
Summary: La historia nos dice que Salazar era el malo, Godric el bueno, pero desde el pasado llega la respuesta. Para salvar el futuro se necesitará una verdadera serpiente. HHr RL DG. Coescrito con Meteor Beat.


**Meteor Beat: Bien... creo que estamos de vuelta por aquí con un poco más de fuerza para empezar una nueva página en los fics, y déjenme decirles que me gustó como salió esto... y ahora que me lo pregunto... ¿donde se metió sakuragui?**

**Persona X¡En el cielo¡Es un pájaro!**

**Persona Y¡No, es un avión!**

**Meteor Beat: No, solo es sakuragui con un traje de superheroe.**

**sakuragui: Lo se, soy muy sexi. (sakuragui está volando por los aires)**

**Meteor Beat: Compadre ¿si recuerdas que no podemos volar verdad?**

**sakuragui:... sabía que algo se me olvidaba... AHHHHHHH (CRASH)**

**Meteor Beat: eh... mientras la ambulancia llega mejor pasemos a la historia.**

**-Disclaimer: No somos los dueños de ningún personaje, lugar o hechizo mencionado, brincos diéramos por ello.**

**----- **

¿Qué pasa con tu vida cuando descubres que todo en lo que tú creías es una mentira¿Acaso tratas de seguir en ese camino sin tratar de ver esa verdad oculta? Aun cuando nosotros hemos vivido en esa mentira durante siglos nadie tuvo el valor de ver lo que realmente pasó, todos daban las cosas por hecho, las leyendas, los cuadros, los libros, ellos lo toman como la verdad, y no puedo mentir al decir que yo siempre vi esa verdad.

Soy tan culpable como los demás y estoy seguro que todos quedaron con la misma opinión, y es que darte cuenta de esto cambia por completo la visión que tenías del mundo.

No es sencillo estar sentado aquí y pensar sobe todo lo que pensabas alguna vez y tener que adaptarte a la verdad, pero al menos puedo pensar tranquilo y tratar de entender todo lo que está pasando en nuestras vidas ahora.

Muchas cosas no son como antes supongo, el simple hecho de ser un mago debería hacerte creer más en las cosas, pero, bueno… creo que te estoy aburriendo con esta plática ¿no es verdad?

Creo que sería mejor si nos fuéramos hasta hace algunos años para tratar de repasarlo todo, cuando un cansado y preocupado profesor Snape llegó de una junta con Voldemort; en ese momento nos encontrábamos en Grimmauld Place, la casa en donde la orden del fénix se reunía, cuando supongo que todo esto comenzó ¿no lo crees así?

**Alma de Serpiente**

**Despertar**

La cara pálida de Snape esta vez parecía aun mucho más, y es que por lo que parecía ser las cosas no estaban marchando tan bien.

"¿Ya te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para hablar Snape?" Lupin dijo mientras el maestro asintió, eso era otra muestra de que tan preocupado se encontraba Snape, no había ningún comentario o insulto para el hombre lobo, eso los hizo preocuparse mucho más.

"Lo que tengo que decirles es algo bastante importante y concierne a todos nosotros; el señor oscuro ha encontrado un escrito, o mejor dicho, el que lo ha encontrado es Lucius" dijo Snape poniendo las manos juntas y los codos en los brazos del sillón, su rostro parcialmente cubierto por las manos delgadas del espía.

"¿Qué tiene ese escrito?" preguntó Arthur Weasley poniéndose aun más nervioso con el silencio de Snape.

"Es un pergamino bastante valioso, ya que tiene en su interior uno que otro hechizo de hace muchos años; este pergamino es probablemente de los tiempos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts" el salón en donde todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se quedó en silencio ante tal noticia y es que no era para menos, muy pocas cosas le podían llamar tanto la atención a Voldemort como ese tipo de escritos.

"Por dios, todo lo que debe tener allí dentro, si pudiera leerlo" dijo cierta castaña reunida también en la sala mientras varios de los reunidos se le quedaban viendo.

"Hermione, tu eres la única aquí que está feliz de que hallan encontrado esa cosa" dijo Ron algo exasperado por el comentario de su compañera.

"Déjenselo a la sabelotodo Granger el querer saber todavía más; lo primero que les puedo decir es que yo mismo hubiera querido destruir ese maldito escrito si hubiera tenido la oportunidad"

"Lamentablemente el hubiera no existe, he tenido que aprender eso con mis años Severus, pero dime ¿Por qué ese pergamino es tan valioso para Voldemort?" preguntó Dumbledore al maestro de pociones.

"En ella se encuentra detallada lo que para algunos es un sueño y otros una pesadilla, en especial para lo que Voldemort quiere hacer… desea traer de vuelta a Salazar Slytherin" masculló Snape ante la mirada atónita de los allí reunido.

"¿Pero acaso está demente¡Eso es algo imposible!" gritó enojado Ojo-loco viendo directamente a Severus como si la culpa fuera de él.

"¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? Vi con mis propios ojos ese escrito y les puedo confirmar el hecho de que esa desgraciada cosa es de la época de los fundadores, escrita a puño y letra de Salazar y Godric" dijo este también levantándose de su sillón rápidamente interviniendo Molly para calmar a ambos profesores; Harry vio como es que los dos magos se intentaban calmar y volteó para observar como es que los demás tomaban la noticia; Tonks parecía algo preocupada y se acercó un poco más a Lupin mientras este último ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la joven auror, era obvio que algo había entre ellos.

Shacklebolt se encontraba serio al igual que la maestra McGonagall; los gemelos y Ron no sabían muy bien lo que pasaba y estaban todavía en shock sobre la noticia; Molly y Arthur Weasley se encontraban algo en shock sobre eso, tanto que ninguno de los dos les habían dicho a los más jóvenes que regresaran a sus recámaras.

Harry posó su mirada en Hermione y no pudo evitar sonreír pues la castaña tenía una mirada pensativa en los ojos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca era una simple línea, parecía estar bastante pensativa sobre esa noticia y era probable que intentara averiguar como es que eso era posible.

"Severus ¿sabes cuando piensa Voldemort realizar ese hechizo?"

"No es hechizo, es un ritual que según dice toma tiempo"

"¿Y cuanto le tomará finalizarlo¿Hay alguna forma de que lo detengamos" Dijo Sirius bajando desde las escaleras, su rostro estaba un poco más demacrado, ya sea por el tiempo oculto o por la noticia, Harry no podía responderlo.

"Lo terminará mañana en la madrugada" dijo Snape levantando la mano interrumpiendo a todos los presentes antes de que empezaran a gritar o algo por el estilo "empezó a hacerlo hace unos días, parece que el único que sabía era Pettigrew, Voldemort ha estado estos últimos días sospechando de algún espía a su alrededor, por lo que aparentemente mantuvo en secreto todo"

"Oh, esto es genial, no solo tenemos que tener cuidado de ya-saben-quién, sino que también con el fundador de Slytherin, es excelente" dijo Ron más que perturbado por la noticia.

"Severus, dime ¿tu realmente crees que el ritual funcione?" volvió a preguntar el director Dumbledore a Snape, este solo se volvió a sentar y puso la cabeza entre sus manos, parecía sentirse realmente exhausto, con un peso enorme en su espalda.

"Logré sacar una buena imagen de la mente de Pettigrew, y si deseas mi punto de vista como un experto en las artes oscuras solo tengo algo que decir frente a todo esto… estamos perdidos" dijo Snape con toda la convicción en su voz vacía y fría mientras el ambiente de la sala de la vieja casa Black parecía ser una nube negra de desesperanza.

"Así que… ¿eso es todo¿Nos vamos a rendir en este momento? Debe haber algo que podamos hacer" dijo Tonks tratando de subir la moral de la orden.

"Tonks, pelear contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es de por si malo, sus fuerzas tanto en número de aliados como en poder mágico nos superan, solo Dumbledore y quizá Harry pueden pelear contra él de frente, pero estamos hablando de Salazar Slytherin el cual se dice que fue uno de los magos más poderosos, su poder junto con el de Gryffindor se dice que eran solo en menor escala que los de Merlín, es uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts" dijo Lupin a la joven de pelo rosado; Lupin no deseaba tener que hablarle de esa manera a Tonks, pero se necesitaba decir la dura verdad del momento.

"Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Harry preguntó mientras la orden volteó a verlo, solo Dumbledore sonrió, aunque parecía estar un poco más que apagada por el momento.

"Rezar para que las cosas no salgan como Voldemort lo está planeando" dijo el viejo mago mientras que solo unos cuantos asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras del líder de la Orden del Fénix.

-----

"Así que dime rata ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar para que el señor oscuro traiga de vuelta a Slytherin?" preguntó una más que desesperada Bellatrix mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el corredor, junto a ella se encontraba un hombre bajo y de cierta manera de imagen patética mientras este retorcía las manos; así como su compañera mortífaga él se encontraba impaciente por revisar si es que todo se encontraba bien.

"¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Es obvio que el ritual funcionará, así como cuando devolvimos a nuestro señor su cuerpo hace unos meses, todo estará bien, no hay que temer por el momento, nuestro señor nos hablará en cuanto todo esté listo" Malfoy contestó a la pregunta de su pariente por parte de su esposa.

"¿Cree conveniente el hecho de que Severus se halla marchado?" preguntó el antiguo alumno de Gryffindor mientras que Lucius le dedicó una mirada venenosa.

"Por supuesto que sí ¿Qué otra utilidad tendría un espía sino está con aquellos a los que se debe vigilar?" contestó este dándole vueltas a su bastón; Bellatrix parecía a punto de hablar cuando la marca en el brazo de todos ellos comenzó a palpitar, el dolor era intenso pero cada uno de ellos ya se había acostumbrado de una u otra manera a este llamado.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza entrando al recinto personal de su señor y lo primero que necesitaron hacer fue alejar el humo de sus rostros, señal inequívoca de un llamado, pero lo más importante era ver los resultados de este.

Lucius fue el primero en observar al mago con cara parecida a la de una serpiente estar parado frente a un altar, un círculo mágico dibujado, un claro ejemplo de magia antigua, el aire estaba cargado de un olor de incienso muy fuerte y en el puro centro de ese círculo mágico se encontraba una persona hincada; por lo que pudo observar Lucius del sujeto era solo el color del cabello; negro como la misma noche.

Este mismo sujeto se empezó a levantar lentamente dejando ver más partes del mismo y su vestuario; a diferencia de Lucius y otros magos este no vestía pantalones tradicionales, eran mucho más anchos y terminaban llegando hasta el suelo, en uno de sus viajes Lucius había visto una prenda como esa, era algo llamado Hakama o por el estilo, esta prenda la llevaba de un color verde oscuro al igual que el abrigo del mismo color usual de los magos, aunque este lo llevaba más corto terminando hasta la cintura acabando el conjunto con una prenda de color plateado con bordados de serpientes debajo de él.

Una vez recto lograron observar el rostro joven y fuerte del hombre que estaba frente a ellos; los colores de la ropa y el pelo eran pruebas irrefutables de la persona.

"Salazar Slytherin" dijo Voldemort arrastrando ligeramente las S de nueva cuenta como una serpiente; el mencionado sujeto abrió poco a poco los ojos dejando ver unos ojos color chocolate; Salazar parpadeó un par de veces hasta quedar acostumbrado a su alrededor, después de eso observó un poco a los reunidos frente a él; Lucius pensaba que probablemente Slytherin preguntara por una explicación del lugar en el que se encontraba o empezara a reír, pero la reacción de Slytherin lo sacó completamente de balance.

"Oigan… ¿No tienen algo de comida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Salazar poniendo una mano sobre el estómago.


End file.
